


Steve has a soft spot for human popsicles

by scarlettmelody



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Steve watches Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettmelody/pseuds/scarlettmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha introduce Steve to Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve has a soft spot for human popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Steve watching Star Wars with his friends and freaking out about the big plot twist in Empire Strikes Back. 
> 
> I may be writing a sequel to this eventually but that will not be associated with the imaginesteverogerss blog or collection. I think his sympathy for Han may diminish a little after seeing The Force Awakens, but that's a story for another fic.

Luckily, movie nights for the next several weeks had already been decided on, there would be no fights over the remote or movie choice. 

After last week’s viewing of A New Hope, Steve had been itching to just watch the rest of the movies, but the others had made him promise, so he’d waited. 

And he can see why they did. “Okay what? But? How does a guy like that have two damn kids, because you cannot tell me Leia’s not his sister!” 

Clint started laughing and Natasha looked up from where she’d been arguing with him in sign language and groaned. “You’ll find out how that story starts next week because Clint insists we’re watching this 4 5 1 2 3 6 7.” 

“But what about Han? Do they rescue Han?” 

Natasha couldn’t hide her laughter either. “Clint, we made a monster.”


End file.
